I'll Kill You
by ShatteredReality00
Summary: What would you do? When your boyfriend refuses his own child? How would you feel if -the same way he came into your life- he walked out.. but this time.. Not just on you. What will Sakura do? Syaoran? SS ET RR Please excuse if it sucks. I'm trying.
1. One He came & Left

I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. However, this storyline is mine.  
0NESH0T. Based on a true story in the beginning. Since this girl's story hasn't ended yet, I will finish it off with my own plot.

Dedicated to a girl who feels as if she's **invisible**.

_"You're not. Let bygones be bygones. You're **better** off **without** him and you **can** do so **much** **better**. **Don't** **lose** **hope**. One day it'll **finally** be **your** **happy** **ending**."_

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, we have always been "_the_ _cutest_" couple on campus. No one.. and nothing, can EVER separate us. Or that's what people thought.

We met their senior year of high school. That's when everything started for the both of us, but yet again.. that's when everything ended for me. You see.. here's what happened..

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto got off the bus and ran to her homeroom to see her best friends, Eriol and Tomoyo. They're a couple. Eriol asked Sakura out before but knowing her friend liked him, she rejected him. She was attracted to him but she wasn't into him like that. He wasn't her 'type' as everyone would say. True to words, he fell in love with Tomoyo and now they're going steady. He's planning to propose. But anyhow..

"ERiiiiOOOOOOLLL-KUUUUUUNN!!!! TOOOMMOOOYYOOO-CHHAAAANN!!!!" A loud squeal was heard from down the hallway. Sakura is a cheerful girl. Her smile can brighten anyone's day. Since a section of Seijyu High was being renovated, they had to go to Tomoeda Campus.

She excitedly runs into her classroom and immediately jumped on Tomoyo.

"OOOHHAAYYYOOO!!!!" She smiles, showing all her teeth.

Tomoyo and Eriol chuckles and Eriol says..

"Geez Sakura, no wonder you're such a monster, you sure RUN LIKE ONE."

She playfully glares at him and chases him around the room. While Tomoyo OHOHOHOHOHs with her camera out. Her whole class --or whoever was there anyway-- starts laughing looking at the three.

Before anyone could say a word, class started. Throughout the whole first period --English-- Eriol threw paperballs at the back of Sakura's head and all she could do was glare since she sat in front.

Second and third period they had together with their class too, since Tomoeda Campus was small. Second period they have History and third they have Geometry.

[Skip all cause it's boring.]

After third period ended, they all got on the same bus. While Eriol sat next to Tomoyo somewhere in the middle of the bus, Sakura was stuck sitting with Rika who has window seat so Sakura sits near the aisle in front of Tomoyo and Eriol. Across from Sakura and Rika sat Moko and Justin, in front of them Syaoran and Yuka.

**Sakura's POV**

I sat their and put my headphones in my ear to block out all the noise since everyone around me seems to be enjoying themselves. I laid my head back and before I closed my eyes, I noticed someone staring at me so I look around and see this cute, chestnut hair boy with fiery amber eyes looking at me. He sees me looking so he looks away. I smile to myself and turned up my music.

Moko calls Justin an idiot so he turns around ready to yell at her when he catches me giggling. He playfully glares at me and I smile. He says "What Saks? You think it's TRUE?" and pouts.

I hold onto my stomache laughing so hard now, and say "Don't do that Justin, you look like a lost **DOG**."

At that, every one of our friends around us laugh. Syaoran turns around and starts talking too.

"aaww.. that was harsh. Here I thought you were quiet and nice. I never knew you could be so mean." Smirk.

"Sad, how you're already here judging me without as much as even a word until now." Raise one eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Smile. "I thought wrong. Name's Syaoran. Syaoran Li. But call me Syaoran."

"Ever heard of never judge a book by it's cover? Learned your lesson yet?" Smile.

"Not really. It SEEMS like you're quiet." Winks.

"Nice try playboy. I'm anything but quiet." With that, I look away to have Tomoyo pull my head back and she starts laughing.

"Sa-Ku-Ra-CHAN. Did I just see you FLiRT with a stranger?" I tried to push my blush down and stand up to walk off the bus seeing as we've arrived at the main campus.

I wait for everyone ahead of me to go --including Syaoran-- but he insists that I go. So I walked pass him muttering a thank you. As I walk off the bus I hear him say "Truely sorry, I shouldn't have judge you like that. You just look like you keep to yourself. Really quiet. So I didn't know."

I turn around and face him. "It's always the quiet one." Wink. Smile. And I walked away after Eriol and Tomoyo gets off. Before I turn a corner, I hear him say "Hey girl, what's your name?!"

"Sakura!" I yell back and I wave and left seeing him smile by himself before a friend yanked his arm to go the opposite direction.

**Normal POV**

Tomoyo has piano fourth leaving Sakura and Eriol in Study Hall so they go their separate ways. After Sakura beat the crap out of Eriol the whole period and mess with his head. They left to the main cafeteria to wait for Tomoyo.

After Lunch

For the rest of the day, fifth to seventh period, Sakura had a different schedule than that of her friends so yeah.

_[Skip to the end of the day. This is getting boring.]_

When Sakura got home from school, she started on her homework as she blasts her music. It helps her concentrate. For the rest of the day after, all she could think of was amber eyes.

_(AN - sorry, I'm trying to get to the point, this is just nonsense. =.=)_

For the next few days, she notices how he doesn't take the bus to the campus but he takes the bus back from campus. So he saves her a seat. After 4 days of talking and such, they exchange screen names.

They talk over instant messenger a few days after that.. then one day she signs on.

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: Hey you

**xChERRyxBlOssOmSx**: Hey

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: Sup?

**xChERRyxBlOssOmSx**: Not much. Bored. You?

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: Same here. So.. today's Friday, any plans?

**xChERRyxBlOssOmSx**: No not really. I dont go out much. Lol What about you?

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: Naah, just the normal. I come home, sometimes homework, games and if I'm too bored, I go out and roam the streets with my boys. =X

**xChERRyxBlOssOmSx**: Hoe.. I have to go, dad's home and I need to go somewhere with him. I'm so sorry. Why don't you text me? Here's my number 654 215 4869. Sorry I'll make it up to you.

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: It's ok hey look! I just got a girl's number without even trying! =]

**xChERRyxBlOssOmSx**: Lol, ok playboy. See ya.

**xLiTTLEW0LF18x**: Bye bye.

So that's exactly what they did. After a few weeks, they started meeting up at the park. They would sit for hours on end and enjoy each other's company. They talked about everything possible. They would stay up late at night talking to each other and everything.

A few weeks later, she invites him over. They hang out on her floor in her room with her puppy Kero. Took Kero a while to get use to Syaoran. But eventually, he did it. While she laid on her bed, he sat on her chair and a comfortable silence took over. Syaoran then remembers their little conversation from a few days before.

**FLASHBACK** [ A FEW DAYS BEFORE ]

_"I don't know. I'm not the type of guy who backs down from a dare. I mean like, if someone would dare me to kiss you, I'd do it whether you have a boyfriend or not. But of course I'd have permission because I don't believe in forcing a girl to do anything she doesn't want to do."_

_"Yeah right, if anyone dared you to kiss me, I don't think you'd have the balls to do it. I doubt it anyways. I think I'd kill your future babies if you did."_

_"Say I won't."_

_She thought about this for a while and finally decided._

_"You won't."_

_".. . ."_

**PRESENT**

He suddenly faces her bed with the chair and smirks at her. She looks at him but didn't get it. The wind blew her door open a bit so she gets up to go and close the door. She turns around and Syaoran pins her hand up over her head with one hand while he looks down at her.

"Syao-Syao-Syaoran-kun. What are you doing?"

Without answering, he lifts her chin up and presses his lips softly against hers. She just stood there not responding to the kiss and when he pulled away. He smiled at her.

"Told you I'd do it." Then he glares at her jokingly and says, "the least you could've done was respond to that. Made me feel so.. so.."

But before he finished, she pulls him towards her and their lips met once again. This time, the kiss was hot and passionate. She pulled away and apologized just to have him wrap his arms around her and what happened next was beyond them. He told her how he felt about her afterwards.

She took her sweet time replying. Two months later, she told him she felt the same way.

Of course she'd update Tomoyo on everything and Eriol too. Tomoyo didn't like Syaoran too much though, she felt that he would hurt her.

At the end of March he asked her out and she happily said yes. She loved him. She knew **[**thought**]** he loved her too. After the first day, that night, he confessed that he kissed another girl. She forgave him.

After 3 weeks.. he started changing. She found out he kissed other girls too. In truth or dare. But she still said nothing. He starts flirting with other girls and instead of calling her at night, he calls other girls. So one day she confronts him.

"Syaoran, I don't like it that you're joking so.. exotically with other girls. You rather talk to them every night and not me and you don't even hang out with me anymore. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just have more friends, is that a problem for you?"

"No it's just, I feel as if Meiko and Mei both likes you. I know Mei's your cousin but used to be engaged to her. I'm not too comfy with that."

"No they don't like me. You've hung out with them once. I know them. Babe, they don't like me. Trust me on this."

"Baby, I get where you're coming from but I'm a girl and I understand better than you a girl's feelings. I can also tell just by looking at them. You think I don't know? Baby I may not be there but I'm not blind. I see this."

"Ok so you're telling me I'm not allowed to hang out with other girls?"

"No I'm not saying that. I just prefer it if you don't joke around with them the way you do, you guys take it too far."

**TWO HOURS LATER** [SAKURA'S POV]

"I don't wanna be with you anymore."

I sat there. Silence engulfing me up. Too chock to say anything.

"See? Now you're not even saying anything. You're just gonna let me go just like that?"

"..."

Finally I found the courage to speak up. I felt as if my heart just shattered into a million pieces. "Why?"

"I feel as if you don't care. You never have time for me. You're always hanging out with your friends and it's like.. I'm not there."

"Is that the best you got? I don't care? I don't have time for you?"

"..."

"Why don't you just admit you fell for her? I knew from the beginning you know. I didn't make you choose because I felt that I'd be pushing you away. But I guess I was wrong."

"..what? You knew?"

"What do you think? I told you, I may not be there but I'm not blind. The way you talk about her. The way you look at her. You used to look at me with those eyes. But they're not for me. It's only three weeks anyway right? No worries."

"Can we still be friends?"

"...s-sure."

"You're the best. Thanks. Ok I gotta go. Goodnight."

_'I must the most stupidest girl in this universe. Only three weeks Sakura? You're head over heels in love with the guy! Why didn't you stop him?'_

_'Why? It'd be the same won't it? Why hold a one sided relationship. No one's going to be happy.. as long as he's happy. I'll be happy.'_

_'I guess you're right. But you'll be ok. You're Sakura after all.'_

I got up from my bed and threw myself in the ice cold water i prepared for myself. I just laid there. I think I've been in there for two days.. well.. it felt like it. But in reality, it's only 7 hours. Last night til now. I got out and felt lightheaded and everything so I quickly got changed and laid on my bed. I didn't feel like going to school today but I have to go so I'll sign in late.

9:45 I got to the campus. I walked into my second period class and Eriol and Tomoyo quickly came to me and hugged me.

"Sakura! What happened? You feel like you're a corpse!"

"No, she LOOKS like she's a corpse."

"He left me."

"..."

"..."

"WHHAAATT!!!!!!! HO--"

"Water under the bridge. We're friends." Smile.

I sat down with them to do my work. Not long after, it was time for third. I went to my first period teacher to ask her for the work I missed. I walked in and saw him sitting there.. like nothing happened. I pretended I didn't see him though and with an emotionless face, I followed my teacher to get my work.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him look at me and his smile drops. I looked at him and smile then I waved before I left and just like that, the smile from earlier adorned his face again.

He got up from his chair and was about to go out the classroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and just before I got a chance to open it. I start hyperventilating.

**NORMAL** **POV**

From inside, Eriol senses Sakura's near so he looks to the door knowing she was just next door getting her missing work. But what he saw made him panic. Sakura didn't open the door. Wondering what's wrong with her, he started walking to the door. Before he got there he watches Sakura drop her papers and fall.

"SAKURA!!" He yelled as he launched himself and threw the door open smashing the glass in the process. Everyone turned to him to see what was wrong.

Hearing Sakura's name, Tomoyo turned around and ran after Eriol. Eriol picked Sakura up from the ground feeling her cold lifeless looking body, he turned to Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO!!! CALL 911. JUSTIN, RUN TO THE NURSES' OFFICE AND GET YOUR MOM NOW PLEASE?!?!?"

Eriol then took off his dress shirt and wrapped Sakura in it. With that, he picked her up bridal style and ran to the main doors so when the ambulance came, they'll get her right away.

Their class, along with two others were the only senior class there at the campus. Other than that, everyone else were freshmen. Every senior came out to see what's wrong along with their teachers. Tomoyo sat down next to Eriol and held Sakura's hand. Through tears, she said..

"Sakura-chan! Please. You'll be okay. Open your eyes and talk to me. Don't close them. Please.

"Don't leave us. They're almost here. Sakura-chan. Guess what? *sniff*I made a few *sniff* outfits for *sniff* you so you need *sniff* to try *sniff* them on. *sniff* Please *sniff* say something.. *sniff* Anything.. please.. *sniff*"

The ambulance finally arrives and Tomoyo and Eriol insisted on going so along they went.

After they left.. Syaoran stood there. Shock written all over his face.

**SYAORAN'S** **POV**

I walk out the door getting ready to run to the bathroom for a bit but it's just an excuse. I wanna know what class she's in! She looks normal. Maybe a little pale. I didn't see her this morning. Wonder if she came late.

Just as I was going out, she started hyperventilating.

For a minute, I couldn't think. Seeing her face, her pained expression breaks my heart. I finally snapped back to reality. What if this is my fault? Is it me? It is right? God please tell me it's not. She begins to fall.

"SAKURA!!!!" I yell as I launched for the door. But when I open it, Eriol was already there barking orders to other students.

What can I do at a time like this..? I watch her get carried away from me. With each step he took.. she gets farther. Will she be ok?

**HOSPITAL [NORMAL POV]**

The emergency button finally turned off. The doctors walk out. Seeing Tomoyo and Eriol he questioned them.

"Where's is her family?"

Tomoyo speaks up ready to go berserk. "Her father's on an excavation in Italy. Her brother and his family lives in Tokyo. He's on his way as we speak. I'm her cousin and this is my boyfriend now can you please stop asking me any more questions and tell me how she's doing already?!"

Scared, the doctor looks to Eriol as he calms her down and answers her. "She has a pneumonia, I need her to stay in here for a while to keep close watch on her and the baby. She'll be transferred to the I.C.U. department and her doctor from that department will be Doctor Mizuki Kaho. She's the best doctor we have so if there's any chance on Kinomoto-san and her baby surviving will be there."

Tomoyo immediately stops crying. She clenched her hand around Eriol's making him wince. In a dangerously low voice she asked him.. "Please. REPEAT. What you. JUST said Doctor. And this time, please make sure you make yourself clear or I promise you, it will be hell on Earth."

Scared he says, "K-K-K-Kinomoto-san is f-f-f-four m-months pr-pr-pregnant. A-And sh-sh-she's b-being transf-fered t-t-t-t-t-t-to I-I-I.C.U. Have a nice day. She needs a lot of rest so visitors will be prohibited Goodbye."

"YOU WILL NOT TELL ME I CANNOT VISIT HER I AM HER COUSIN AND SHE NEEDS ME!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the doctor's back and she dragged Eriol in Sakura's room.

Looking at her broke their hearts. Every machine possible was hooked to her on every visible part of her body. She looked as if she wasn't even breathing. At first, they could just hear one heartbeat. But after hearing something else, they strained their ears to hear a second heartbeat.

Just then, Touya popped in with his wife and son, Suzuki and Yukito.

Suzuki heard it the moment she entered. This was the same hospital she gave birth to her four year old son. Touya seem to recognize this too. For a moment, nobody said a word. Then, everything happened once Touya dragged Eriol and Tomoyo back to his father's house leaving his wife and son with Sakura.

'Oh SHIT' Tomoyo and Eriol thought.

'FUCKEN ASSHOLE, **I'LL** **KILL** **HIM'** Touya screamed in his head.

* * *

I lost my train of thought. I'll give it one or two more chapters. First. But there's a certain number of reviews I'll need to continue though and I need to know what you guys think on this one. Well..? Buttons right down there.. click it. I am missing something I know that for a fact though. And as for RIS and Damaged.. I accidentally mixed up the titles of all the chapters so until I straighten that out. Please wait. I promise I will have them up soon though for those that are still following my stories.

I apologize for any mistakes. Again.. it is 1:30 AM here. =.= Okays, well. Let me how what you guys think. Meanwhile. I'll go dream of how to finish my three stories. I'm thinking of linking 2 of them. But I dont know yet. I gotta experiment first and see how that works out. What do you guys think? And sorries to everyone for changing my penname.

___ ok.. me shut up. Thank you to those who reviewed and you will be mentioned once my stories are done. ^__^


	2. Author's Note I'm sorrie

Ok. Sorrie guys. I have no excuses except one. Maybe two..Or three.. Ok.

**1. I forgot the plots because as idiotic as I am, I decided to try writing 3 stories at once. -.-**

**2. High school. I finally graduated.**

**3. My mom had a baby.**

So. This will be on hiatus until I remember or make up a new plot.. But there is a story I would like to write about that trust me.. I will not forget the plot of that for real. And this time.. it wont be sad. I promise. So please support me and follow me on "Best Friends to Lovers."

After this story, I'll try finishing **ONE BY ONE** the stories I have on hold. Please and thank you.


End file.
